Tis My Duty
by Lulu 7
Summary: A tribute to those who love us outright, yet expect no appreciation in return. Kreacher, Dobby, Winky.
1. Part One

**Hi, everyone-I'm Lulu and here is _'Tis My Duty._**

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this stuff._

**Like it said in the summary, this is a tribute to our beloved house-elves. This is going to be an...eight-shot, I suppose. The "chapters" aren't supposed to be separate, but I thought it'd be awfully confusing if I didn't break them up. I'm posting all of the story at once, so it doesn't really matter. All the Parts happen during different places in the Harry Potter timeline, and I'm fairly sure you'll be able to generally pinpoint when. However, the elves' separate stories do commence, even if their bit in the _'Tis My Duty_ are all split into two. **

**Confusing, but not really once you read it? I hope.**

**Please enjoy, then R&R! It would mean a lot :)**

* * *

><p>Kreacher loved Mistress. Kreacher <em>loved <em>Mistress.

* * *

><p>Dobby twisted his cleaning rag around his fingers, huge ragged ears flapping. His tennis ball-sized eyes were clouded over with thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Winky frowned, her attentions far from the kitchen where she stood.<p> 


	2. Part Two

**Part Two.**

* * *

><p>A silver tray rattled in Kreacher's shaky hands, and the house-elf watched it worriedly, careful not to spill any of the hot drink he supported. Kreacher slowly climbed the stairs that led to Master Harry's room.<p>

"Master," Kreacher croaked loudly. "Kreacher has brought Master's drink."

"Thanks, Kreacher," came Harry's voice from behind the door. "Come in, the door's open."

Kreacher replied, "Cannot, sir, for Kreacher is holding the tray with both hands."

"Right. Just a second."

After a moment, Kreacher heard Harry pad across the carpet of the inner room. The door swung open and Kreacher moved to place the hot chocolate on Harry's desk.

"Kreacher hopes Master will enjoy his drink. Kreacher shall be going now," the elf said, and bowed.

"Ah," said Harry hastily, "no, Kreacher, you can—er—stay a little if you'd like."

"No, Master, Kreacher must wash the walls of the dining room. Then Kreacher must dust the fine china, and—"

"Oh, alright," interrupted Harry. "Thanks again, Kreacher."

"'Tis Kreacher's duty, Master," Kreacher said, and bent at the waist once more.

In his mind, the ancient house-elf completed his sentence. _And Kreacher must polish the picture of Mistress._


	3. Part Three

**Part Three.**

* * *

><p>"Elf!" came a yell. "Elf, where the <em>bloody hell <em>are you?"

Gasping, Dobby jumped to his feet. "Coming, Mistress! Mistress, Dobby is coming!" Hurriedly, Dobby rushed out of his little closet and down the grand staircase to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy's bedroom.

"Useless creature, you come when I call," snapped Narcissa. "Now, take Draco's lunch to his room. He'll be dining there, whereas I won't be eating at all." The cold woman brushed white powder onto her collarbone. "Mr. Malfoy," she continued, "is out.

"Do you understand?" Narcissa demanded. Dobby nodded silently.

"Dismissed," she sniffed, turning away.


	4. Part Four

**Part Four.**

* * *

><p>"How do you do, Winky?" asked Albus Dumbledore, smiling kindly.<p>

Winky rocked in her chair, squeaky sobs escaping her. "Oh, poor Master Barty, Master Barty, what is Master Barty doing now? You is taken Master Barty away!" she wailed, her cries drifting far.

Dumbledore took a breath. "Winky, I am very, very sorry, for your loss. However—"

"Oh, Master Barty!" howled Winky. "Where is you, Master Barty? Winky must—" The house-elf's tiny body convulsed as she gulped for air. "Winky is ought to be with you! Winky is ought to protect Master Barty! Winky is promised Master that Winky is with Master Barty always! _Winky is belonged to Master and Master's boy!" _

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone, as he knelt in front of the lamenting elf. Gently, he helped her stand, and said nothing as he witnessed her heartrending mourning.

They trotted down to the elves' kitchens, soft whimpers echoing off the stone castle walls.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Complete disgrace and filth everywhere! Scum tracing the walls! The noble house of Black tainted with vile abominations! No one to preserve, no one to treasure the pure of blood left!"<em>

"Yes, Mistress," muttered Kreacher, vigorously rubbing at the glass. "Yes, Mistress, Kreacher shall preserve the noble house of Black."

"_Mudbloods and muggle-born filling these precious rooms! Permanent stains on the attempt to uphold our excellence!"_

Kreacher paused. "Master Harry has a muggle friend, miss. 'Tis Mistress Hermione. Mistress Hermione is very kind—"

The portrait's eyes bulged as she shrieked in outrage. "_Never had a Mudblood in the Black household! The pure society has gone to seed, the shame of today! What shame, what shame—"_

Kreacher jerked ratty curtains over the painting. "That will be all, Mistress," he called loudly over her muffled noise. "Kreacher has many chores, and Mistress is being unpleasant."


	6. Part Six

**Part Six.**

* * *

><p>Draco looked up furiously as the door opened. "Mother, I told you—oh," said the boy with contempt. "Put the tray on my nightstand. I don't feel like eating."<p>

Dobby drew back in confusion. "But young Master Malfoy is a growing boy," he blurted, twisting his tea towel tunic in his hands. "Young Master Malfoy must eat!"

Draco stood and snarled. "Are you telling me what to do, elf?"

"N-no, y-young sir," whispered Dobby, cowering.

For a long moment, Malfoy clenched his fists and sneered at his lesser, silently holding the threat of punishment over the servant's head. Then he collapsed back into his chair, wispy hair ruffled, pale lids closing over gray eyes.

"Leave," said Draco shortly. When the elf dared not to respond, Draco sighed. "I'll eat the food."

Silently delighted, Dobby crept away to the kitchen.


	7. Part Seven

**Part Seven.**

* * *

><p><em>Hic. Hic. Hic—<em>

"Winky! You is being lazy!" Mitty's colorless eyes frowned in the folds of her wrinkled brow. Her ears were ripped in places from abuse, her forehead as lined as a prune from hard age. When Winky showed no signs of life, Mitty screeched, "Winky! Get! Up!"

The younger house-elf's glassy brown orbs were dazed. Slowly, she blinked: Once. Twice. Thrice—

"WINKY! You is being a selfish, selfish elf! You is having other elfs bring you cookies and crumblycakes, yet you is doing nothing! Good elfs is giving, not taking!" With a final scolding word, Mitty seized Winky's limp arm and hauled her frail body off the stool. "What you master think of you," Mitty fretted.

A change seemed to come over Winky.

"Master…Master…?"

"Yes, you master!" Mitty shoved a tiny cutting board and knife into Winky's hands. "Now you chop the onions and you stop not!"

Winky blinked again, but rapidly. "Mas…ter! What Master think of me!"

Mitty replied complacently, "Tha'ss right, Winky."

Winky set to her cooking assignment with growing enthusiasm. "What Master! What Master think of me!"

"Yes, Winky, what you ma—"

"Master! Master is wanting me to work. Work hard!"

Mitty cheered. "Work hard!"

"Yes! That what Master wanting Winky do!" Eyes shining with realization, Winky dumped her onions into a large pot simmering on the stove.

"Even if Master not here…" Winky's eagerness faded slightly.

"Yes, Winky?" asked Mitty tenderly.

Winky paused. "Even if Master not here… Master still want Winky to work."

After a moment, Mitty prodded, "So?"

"So…"

"So Winky work!" proclaimed Mitty triumphantly. "Winky work for Master!"

Winky smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Winky work. It what Master be wanting.

"Winky already know."


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight-Last.**

* * *

><p>Kreacher loved old Mistress. He knew that Mistress had her intentions. He was sad that Mistress was gone. "Never be another Mistress," he sighed later. "But now, must make Master Harry's soup."<p>

Kreacher knew of goodness. Kreacher also knew that Mistress and Master Harry were both of goodness, no matter what kind.

* * *

><p>After Dobby punished himself for contradicting Young Master, he snuck up the stairs to check that he hadn't been lied to. Careful to avoid the creaky floors and doors, Dobby peered into Young Master's room—<p>

And saw two owls at Young Master's window: one was tawny and handsome, the other a tiny white thing. Young Master was in the process of dropping his lunch into their two beaks, like a mother bird feeding its chicks. So similar to a grown hen, Young Master made clucking sounds and clicked his tongue. From the doorway, Dobby could see a ghost of a smile on Young Master's pale face.

On a whim, Dobby jumped out and blazed, "Master, naughty boy! Dobby will bring up another plate for Master." Hastily, the little elf dashed away to punish himself again.

As long as Young Master ate in the end, Dobby would press his fingers in the oven a hundred times.

* * *

><p>Winky hoped and dreamed for another master she could serve. She prayed and whiled away her days for another human to adore. Fate aspired to one day grant her wish.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_


End file.
